Rosalie Hale
by feathersxblood
Summary: Beautiful. Superficial. Vanity Queen. She has nothing. Thinking back on what could have been.
1. Beauty Queen

**Rosalie Hale.**

Yes, you could say she was one of the most beautiful people on the face of this earth. Hell, a lot of people would say it and swear by those words.

People envied her.

But then, people envied Alice too. She was beautiful, in some strange, pixie-like way.

Rosalie was just..

Rosalie.

They had always joked about what the others in the coven, the family, the whatever you wanted to call it.

But, the others had always thought back on what each of them had brought into their next lives when they'd turned.

**Edward.**

He had brought his annoying, yet also helpful ability to read the minds of those around him, tuning in when it suited himself.

Yes, it was helpful.

It was a skill they'd been helped from in the past.

**Alice.**

Her gift to forsee things that may be happening in the near future. Yes, it had flaws, but it'd helped.

It had kept Bella alive from James, let them all know what they were planning. There would always be a loophole, but then it was something. It was rare.

It was a gifted skill they needed.

**Jasper.**

The annoying gift, and once again helpful one of manipulating gift to calm people down when angry, to excite a room full of people when the time was needed. To manipulate your mood to fit what he wanted, or what he needed.

It was helpful. That too, had saved them. Apparently it had stopped Bella from having some sort of mental breakdown last year when she'd set off with Alice and Jasper, not having Edward with her had driven her insane.

But Jasper's talent. It had come in handy.

**Carlisle.**

His restraint was one thing. A clean record, a clean start into this life. He could hold himself back, so much so that blood didn't bother him. Now that took strength. Something the others all deeply admired in their way of life.

His second trait would be his compassion. He had brought it with him to help living people. Wasn't he the one who spoke the words, "I am happy as long as I can help people..." Well. Now he'd brought that with him, he was doing just that wasn't he?

**Esme**.

She could love, and with a passion. And that was something. She could never had a biological child, but she loved each of us as her own and it helped us. It made us feel accpeted. We were accepted. She cared deeply for us, that she became our mother. She calmed us down when we needed to, she spoke to us when we were troubled. She was the mother figure, and someone we all looked up to and respected.

**Emmett.**

His playful demeaner. His childlike attitude. It kept people's spirits up. His strength being another thing.

Sparring against Jasper, that had been close. Emmett had his brute strength, and he was loveable. Behind that defence of muscle, he had too much love.

And it was given to her.

He shared it with Rosalie.. The vanity queen. The envious bitch who saw nothing great about herself.

How did she deserve that?

So then. What did she have?

Her beauty? That wasn't much. Each vampire was stunningly beautiful, unnaturally beautiful, god-like beautiful in their own way.

That wasn't exactly a skill was it? It was natural.

Her vanity?

It again, was no skill. It wasn't anything. She couldn't say she could love anything, for she had despised Bella for a certain amount of time.

Bella.

The one who had threatened their secret by getting too close. The one who Rosalie envied, just for being human.

For having the chance to have a life, to be married and happy, and have her own family.

Now yes, that she envied greatly.

Rosalie had thought back severely over time on what may have happened, if it had been her Edward had wanted.

At the time, they had been only four. Her, Edward, Esme and Carlisle. She was beautiful enough then for him.

Or so she'd thought.

Until he'd spoken about not liking her _that _way. She wasn't his _type_.

And Bella was?

Sure, the girl was not plain. She was not ugly.

But she did not compare to Rosalie Hale.

Not many did in their mortal lives.

She had always been the sister to Edward. She'd been offended at first, then the rejection had set in and she'd become insulted.

Over time, it had gradually subsided. She's caught the arrogant cocky nature of Edward and felt herself slightly blessed to not have to deal with that.

Good riddance.

She didn't, want to be with him.

All she had done was queerie it. Don't get it wrong, Rosalie loved Emmett with everything she had. She wouldn't trade him for the world.

He was too good for her in all honesty.

But...

Edward. The one Carlisle had thought would be Esme.

That had not worked out.

Would he ever have loved her? Maybe if she wasn't so perfect? Would he have even tried. What if they'd hit it off some time?

What if he'd fallen in love and it had stayed just the four of them. Until Alice, being the little freak she was, had dragged her and Jasper up along with her and made six.

She knew she'd never have children, but still. She pictured her with Edward, in his arms and laughing and joking, a picture of a perfect family.

Golden haired children with topaz eyes would run, laughing and joking around them, happy. A family.

Something she craved the most.

_A child..._


	2. Realisation

R E A L I S A T I O N

** R E A L I S A T I O N **

She was snapped out of her reverie by the arms coming to wrap round her, the voice husky in her ear.

"Rose?"

"Mm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just.. Thinking.."

"About?"

"What could have been," She sighed and let her golden curls fall over her shoulders as Emmett moved away from her, to come around and kneel before her, pushing her hair back to look up into her face.

He'd heard this before. He knew exactly what she thought about when left alone.

"Don't think about it, this is what you've got.. I make you happy don't I?" He asked.

"Of course you do, Emmett," She lifted her head and placed her hands on his face, making them meet eye to eye.

"But it's always going to be there, in the back of my mind.. You know the type of girl I was, they one who wanted a family.. A child..."

If a vampire could cry.

The tears would have pooled from her eyes on the word.

"Rose," Emmett stood, cradling her to his chest. Kissing her golden hair as he did, smiling as he felt her return the embrace, grateful that she hadn't pushed him away.

"What's got you thinking on this..? What is it that set you off?"

"Everyone brought something special with them, abilities.. Traits.. Skills..." She sighed, looking away. Feeling like an envious petulant child herself as she carried out the words.

"-And I didn't bring anything."

Emmett pulled back.

"Rose," He laugehd softly, looking to her, and giving an apologetic look as he saw he'd hurt her by laughing.

"-You can play music like nobody, not even like Edward can.. You're the best mechanic around, and we'd all be running everywhere without you..."

He pulled her up and moved them to stand against the glass backed wall, their reflections clear.

"And you brought yourself," He kissed her head lightly, arms wrapped round her waist securely.

Never letting go.

Never loosing her.

"-Your beauty, your talents, your mind.. Your sarcastic comebacks and stubborness," He added, just to annoy her.  
Another of his skills.

"-Isn't that enough?" He smirked ligthyl, kissing her cheek.

Rosalie smiled.

She had what most craved, not just one or two, she had them all. Not many would by able to say that they did.

**Beauty**.

With out a doubt, even if she didn't let the sun dance from her skin like a thousand tiny diamonds. She had her mortal, her human beauty deep within her.

**Wealth**.

Over the years, she had it.

She could have whatever she wanted, there were no limitations.

**Love**.

She had Emmett. And in some ways, he could be like a child some times, so it filled out that part of the job too. She had a 'family', she had people everywhere who would adore her on a glance.

She had her life afterall.

And instead of it being on a time limit, it was forever.

Never to fade. Never to grow old or boring.

It was a life she would cherish for eternity.


End file.
